Many internal combustion engines, especially truck engines, are constructed with a pulley and hub unit rotatably driven by a serpentine belt which also is entrained with the water pump, alternator and crankshaft pulleys. The hub typically includes a shaft which is threadably coupled to the nut of a fan clutch assembly defined by a fan clutch joined to a fan. Over time, rotation of the fan clutch assembly tends to tighten the connection between the nut and the hub shaft. When it is desired to break this connection, it can be a daunting task to remove the fan clutch assembly.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to employ a holding wrench and a turning wrench to effect the removal of the fan clutch assembly. Various sizes and styles of fan clutch assemblies usually require different sizes of holding and turning wrenches. In using such wrenches, it is necessary to place one of the user's hands on the holding wrench as the holding wrench engages the bolts or the nuts of the bolts attaching the hub and pulley together. The other hand of the user is applied to the turning wrench as the turning wrench grasps the nut on the fan clutch assembly. Both hands of the user are required to manipulate the respective wrenches so as to break the threaded connection between the nut and hub shaft. Because this can be a stubborn connection to break, it is sometimes necessary for one user to engage the holding wrench while another user forces the turning wrench with one hand and assists the turning by hitting the turning wrench with a hammer held in the other hand. When replacing a fan clutch assembly, the user must again place one hand on the holding wrench and the other hand on the turning wrench. It should be appreciated that removal and replacement of the fan clutch assembly can be a labor intensive task which may require as many as three hands and a pair of wrench users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art in an effort to simplify fan clutch assembly removal and replacement. It is further desirable to provide a holding wrench which, in use, will free up one of the user's hands so that both hands may be applied to the rotating of the turning wrench. With such holding wrench, a single user is capable of effecting the necessary fan clutch assembly maintenance.